Regina Mills Time-Passers
by Mere-Brennan
Summary: Regina Mills Tumblr prompts. Feel free to send me some and I'll try to get them up as soon as possible. Rated M for safety. I do not post detailed smut. (Outlaw Queen is what I ship when it comes to Regina)
1. Roland Introduces Himself

**Tumblr prompts. Feel free to send me some and I'll try to get them up as soon as possible. ****  
**

**Tumblr- wondergail92 **

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

* * *

**Prompt:**_** Write some cute drabble where Regina meets Roland in a very adorable way.**_

* * *

**Roland Introduces Himself**

She was sitting by the fire that she'd conjured up when she heard rustling coming from the trees behind her. Immediately, Regina was standing at attention with a fireball at the ready.

She had snuck off to be by herself later in the night, after she saved Robin Hood's son. What did it mean? Her maternal instinct just shot through her without another thought, but this wasn't Henry. This wasn't her son.

A tiny figure came out of the brush and gasped at the sight of the fireball. Regina quickly extinguished the flame as soon as she realized the child that had been plaguing her thoughts had arrived in the flesh. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" The boy inquired. Regina gave him a look of confusion, "I should be asking you the same thing, Dear. Are you not frightened being in the dark woods by yourself?" He shook his head so that his curls bounced. "I have you to protect me!"

Regina was taken back at his reasoning. No one had ever fully trusted her to protect him or her. She'd always been the one that people needed to be protected from. "Does your father know you're here?" He shook his head again with more hesitation. "I wanted to find you. I wanted to tell you my name, Roland Hood." The queen couldn't help the small smile forming on her lips as she heard him introduce himself. "Well, you've found me, Roland. It is very nice to properly meet you, and you can call me Regina." She looked at the boy with question, "Why did you need to find me so badly?"

He ran and gave her a hug without a second thought. "Thank you for saving me, Gina. I don't know what took Papa so long to help me, but you did," he squeezed her tighter. Regina couldn't believe the emotion that overflowed her in that moment. The feeling of small arms wrapped around her body made her long for her son. The gratitude that resounded in his voice and actions was almost too much for her to handle. The sound of her name, shortened with the cuteness only a four year old could deliver, made her fall to her knees and return the hug with as much strength she could muster without crushing his tiny body.

"Roland, I wouldn't hesitate for even a moment to save you from any harm."

Another rustling of leaves sounded in the same direction of which Roland appeared. Regina stood and placed young Hood behind her body as she produced another fireball. She reeled her arm back in preparation to release the magic on whatever threat was coming toward them, when an arrow flew straight for her head. Upon catching the arrow in her hand, the fireball grew larger. "Who dares to shoot a pointy stick at me?!"

Robin Hood jumped out of the clearing as soon as he heard her voice. "Apologies, Milady. I thought you were either the witch or one of her goonies." Roland stayed hidden behind the queen as his father talked and she could guess why. "Maybe you should actually look before trying to kill. I could have been your son that you just shot an arrow at." At the mention of Roland, his eyes opened wider. "Have you seen him? Have you seen my son? He's wandered off again and I have been searching for him."

She reached behind herself and gently placed her hand on Roland's head, guiding him around the front of herself. "He came to find me to introduce himself. He is quite a charming boy." Robin flung himself at his son and enveloped him in a hug. "Roland, don't you ever wander off like that again! It is very dangerous out here, especially right now."

Roland pushed his father back so he could run back to Regina and grasp her hand. "No, Papa!" He smiled, "Gina will protect me!" Regina squeezed his hand back and smiled down at him. Robin noticed the glint in her eye before she covered it with a sneer to the archer. "You should really keep better track of your son, Outlaw. He could have gotten lost and I would have had no way to protect him."

She could hide it all she wanted, Robin had seen the way she has taken to his son. "Of course, Your Majesty. It shan't happen again."


	2. Baking Distractions

**Prompt: _Regina got the assignment of baking apple turnovers for a party at the Charmings, but when Robin shows up for an unexpected visit, she gets a little... Hung up._**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters**

* * *

"It's not a problem, Snow. I'll bring them over as soon as they cool." Regina hung up the phone and proceeded to prepare the ingredients to her famous apple turnovers.

The Charmings were throwing a party in celebration of the birth of their son and Snow asked her stepmother if she could bring the dessert. It was a bit last minute, but that's okay. Regina had been making apple turnovers for around forty years; she would have no problem.

She started humming a song that she'd enjoyed in the Enchanted Forest while she started mixing the ingredients. Regina had always enjoyed baking. It was her sweet escape from all the troubles in her life. She started when she was a young girl, after the family's cook showed sympathy for her and taught her the trade. Before Daniel, it was the best way to pretend her mother didn't treat her the way she did.

The queen had just put the turnovers in the oven when she felt gentle hands settle on her ass. She slammed the oven door shut and jumped at the unexpected intrusion. Regina spun around with magic dancing at the tips of her fingers, ready to pummel anyone who dare touched her inappropriately. As soon as she saw Robin trying to hide his laughter, she flicked her finger at him, making him grab his nose in pain. "Regina! What was that for?"

She leaned against the counter she was by, "For scaring me and for laughing about it." He began laughing again. "It's not funny, Dear. I could have killed you." Robin strode toward her, "I'm sorry, Love. You're right, but I just couldn't resist."

Regina rolled her eyes, "How did you even get in the house without me hearing?" Robin smirked, "Thief, remember? I'm stealthy." Regina couldn't help but smile at his cockiness. "Ah, yes. You still smell like forest, however. I should have smelled you." He graced the backs of his fingers up her bare arm and captured her lips, tenderly. "I believe you were too busy humming to pay any attention to sexy smells."

She scoffed, but before she could retort, he recaptured her lips and trailed his hand up her spine. "Robin," she spoke around kisses, "these turnovers will be done in twenty minutes." Robin smiled against her as he found what he was in search for. As the zipper came down, she shivered against him. "Twenty minutes is enough time," He assured her, moving his lips to the hollow of her throat and gently sucking before smoothing a tongue over. "You're right," she gasped, "let's not waste anymore time."

Regina stepped out of her dress and began to remove Robin's shirt. As the shirt hit the ground, Regina shoved everything off of the kitchen island and threw Robin on top of it with her magic. She climbed up and straddled him while kissing the entire surface of his chest, as she worked on the button of his pants. "You know dear, this is highly unsanitary."

"So we'll clean up as soon as we're done, or did you want to stop?" Robin laughed as Regina ripped his pants off in reply. He quickly flipped them over so that he was on top, "I'll take that as a 'no'." He began removing her undergarments, scattering them across the kitchen floor. She pulled him down on top of her and pressed her hips into his, "What do you think?"

...

...

His name coming from her mouth pushed him over the edge shortly after her. She collapsed next to him trying to regain her breath when she smelled something burning.

She immediately jumped to her feet, "The turnovers!" Regina pulled them out of the oven, all of them completely charred to a crisp. She looked at the clock, "Damnit! We have to be there in fifteen minutes, there's no way I can make more." Robin found his pants and pulled stepped into them, "It will be alright, Darling. Surely they'll understand if you don't have them when we go." Regina scoffed, "I told Snow it was no problem. There is no way I'm showing up without them and there is no way I'm telling her what happened."

Robin looked confused, "But they are charred, how are you going to make more when we still have to get ready?" Regina simply waved her hand over the desserts and they became golden brown with a delicious scent. "Any other questions?"

He laughed, "Yes, why didn't you just make them like that in the first place?" Regina rolled her eyes, "What's the fun in that?"

* * *

As they set the tray of apple turnovers on the counter in the Charming's kitchen, Snow came up and took a bite of one. "Wow, it never fails to amaze me how great of a baker you are. Thanks for making them. I know you enjoy baking, but I also know this was very unexpected and short notice."

"You wouldn't believe how much I enjoyed making that particular batch," Regina smirked at Robin.


	3. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Not my characters**

**Prompt: **_**Regina has nightmares and Robin helps her.**_

* * *

_She couldn't believe it. Snow had told her that she could just simply place Cora's heart back in her chest and finally get the mother she's always wanted. Why hadn't she thought of it before? She took the heart and poofed herself back to Gold's shop, appearing right behind her mother. All she could think of was the life that would be possible as she placed the heart back into the safety of Cora's chest._

_Her mother smiled like never before, and actually laughed with joy at the feelings for her daughter overwhelming her in that moment. Regina smiled back with hope, with love until her mother gained a pained expression and collapsed. The queen caught her and held her in her arms as her mother spoke her final words. "This- would have been enough. You- you would have been enough," she let out a breath and closed her eyes for the last time. _

"_Mother?" She turned to Rumplestiltskin in confusion, "What's going on?" When she received no answer, she turned back to the woman lying limp in her arms, "Mother, don't leave me, please."_

Robin woke to the sounds of mumbling and whimpering coming from beside him. He lifted his head to get a better look at Regina, as he began to take a closer listen to the words. "Mother… What's… Don't leave me."

Regina had briefly told him about the death of her mother, and could easily figure out what memories were haunting her in the depths of her sleep. He placed his hand on her cheek and gently wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Darling," he spoke softly but firmly, "it is only but a dream." She shifted, but continued to sleep. "My Love, please wake up." He leaned over and began kissing the tears away. The feeling of lips on her cheeks startled her awake. She flinched when she saw a man hovering over her until she realized who it was. "Robin," she sobbed as he brought her to lie upon his chest.

"Shh," he soothed his hand down her hair over and over again, "it's finished. Everything is going to be alright." The front of his shirt was becoming soaked through as she sobbed inarticulate words into it. He pulled her back a bit, "Hey, would you like to talk about it?" She calmed down her sobbing to a series of sniffles, "I had a dream about the day I put my mother's heart back."

He pulled her back down to him after it seemed she would open up, "Snow deceived me. She tricked me into killing my own mother by giving me false hope." She turned to him; "You should have seen her face after I put her heart back. I've never seen her so… Euphoric. But then when the curse that Snow set took it's course, and she told me I would have been enough…"

"You're heart felt as though it were crushing." Robin finished for her. "I can only imagine what it must have felt like. I'm afraid the only comfort I can give you, is that she died with her heart filled with love for you."

She took in a shaky breath, "Everything she had done in her life, could have been avoided if my father or I would have just found her heart and put it back in her chest years ago. None of this would have happened. I could have married Daniel, Snow would have both of her parents, and my mother would have loved me. We could all still be in the Enchanted Forest and my heart would still be pure." Robin sighed and leaned forward to capture her lips in a soft kiss, "But would you still have Henry?"

Regina closed her eyes tightly at the thought, "No. You're right. If I hadn't done everything I did, there would be no Henry." She let out a deep breath, "I don't know what I would do without that boy." He grinned playfully before flipping them over, "Not to mention this dashing thief you keep around. What on Earth would you do without him?" He bent his head to kiss his way down her slender neck.

"Hmm… I suppose you're correct," Regina tilted her head back to give him better access. "Dare I say it would be a shame never to have met you?" She found the hem of his shirt and raised it above his head.

They would both have nightmares from time to time, but as long as they have each other, they can overcome any bad memory or thought.


	4. Love and Basketball

**Favorite one yet! So much fun :)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

**Prompt: _Regina plays a game of basketball with Robin and totally dominates._**

* * *

"Okay, guys, you remember the rules, right?" Henry had been explaining how to play the game and doing a one-on-one with them for two weeks now and he was finally letting them play each other. "Yes, Henry. Now, can we please get on with it?" Regina huffed as she tugged on her shorts that were slowly riding up. She glared at the outlaw as soon as she noticed his line of vision, "Keep your eyes on the ball, Hood." Robin smirked and grabbed the basketball from the boy, "We haven't even started yet, love," he dribbled between his two hands, "Offense or defense?" Regina slyly stole the ball from under his nose and dribbled to the free throw line, shooting a perfect swoosh. "I'll take that as offense, however, it is now my turn to be offense. Let's play to Twenty-two. Whoever wins gets to choose whatever they like as their prize."

As Regina caught the ball that Henry had thrown to her, Emma and Killian walked up. "You have got to be kidding me," the savior's jaw dropped at the couple's outfits. Robin in his muscle shirt and basketball shorts and the mayor in a white tank top with hot shorts riding up in places she didn't ever want to see. Henry had called his whole family to experience the greatness that is his parents playing a game neither had really played before. Regina bounced the ball inbounds to Robin and continued to block him as he tried to dribble closer to the goal. "What in the hell are they doing?" Emma looked over at her boyfriend when she noticed his lack of speech. "Ouch," the pirate rubbed his side, "what was that for?" The blonde looked to her son who was glaring at Hook, "Henry, would you mind informing Killian why I bruised his ribs?" The thirteen-year-old shifted on his feet a little, "She was saving me the walk over to do it myself for checking out my mom." Hook bowed his head to hide his laugh, "Can you blame me? I've never seen that type of clothing. What material is that and why don't _you _ever wear it?" Emma rolled her eyes, "The material is called 'spandex' and they are called 'hot shorts'. I never wear them because I haven't had the chance since I've been here to do something as fun as play a game of one-on-one." She pulled her attention back to the game, "Now, Henry, why are they playing basketball?" Henry sat back against the house as he watched the couple dance around the half court in the driveway, "Robin bet Mom that he could beat her at one-on-one and she accepted his challenge." His young mother sat next to him, "I didn't even know they knew how to play." Henry laughed, "They didn't. Robin was flipping through the channels a few weeks ago and came across the Heat playing and asked for me to teach him. Then, Mom got bored and decided to learn, as well. Now, here we are." Roland walked up next to Henry sleepily from his nap, "Henry, what's happening?" The older boy picked up the younger and told him just to watch their parents play.

Regina hated to sweat, but at least she had her long hair pulled up off her neck. She was truly enjoying the shock that kept crossing her lover's face every time she stole the ball from him. "I thought I was the thief!" The queen laughed as she made her third basket. "Maybe I've just been around you too long. Six to zero, dear." Robin scratched the back of his neck as he thought up a plan to get around Regina. As he tried to make his way around the brunette, she reached to steal the ball from him. _Not this time! _He dribbled the ball behind himself while he switched directions, catching Regina off guard and making his way toward the goal for a shaky, yet effective layup. Roland squealed with delight at his father's movements. "Well, that was cunning," Robin laughed at her tone, "Six to two. You should know, dear, that I never lose."

"What's going on here and what did you do to your driveway?" Snow asked as she walked up the path with eleven-month-old Neal in her arms. "Robin challenged me so I created a half court to make that possible. Please," Regina waved her hand and a rocking chair appeared next to Emma, "Have a seat." Snow sank down onto the chair, "Don't mind if I do. Please, continue. I don't think I've ever seen you sweat this much." The older woman sent her best Evil Queen expression before turning around and dribbling back in the court. "Care to make this even more interesting than it already is?" Everyone looked to Emma, "I lay fifty bucks that Regina creams him by at least ten points." Snow nodded in agreement with her daughter. David walked up just as Hook spoke up, "I'm going to put fifty on Robin. I think he's just letting her think she's better than him right now." David stopped in his treks at the sight of the queen bouncing the ball between Robin's legs before he himself even noticed, "What realm have I stepped into?" Henry laughed with Roland in his lap, "Same one, Gramps. They got really into TV basketball. Anyway, they're all betting now if you want in," he gestured to his family sitting against the house. "I think I'll go fifty for Robin. Regina hasn't done anything this physical other than horseback riding."

Robin couldn't believe how good Regina was at this game. A sport supposedly made for tall people. He prepared to shoot a three pointer at the top of the key when out of nowhere his love jumps up and blocks his shot. "What the bloody hell, Woman?! You're practically half my height without your heels on! Are you part kangaroo?" She simply turns around and scores the three points. "Being short has its advantages. How do you think I've been able to steal the ball so many times? And kangaroos, dear? You've been watching the Discovery Channel again, haven't you?" He shrugs, "Maybe, but the wildlife in this world is just fascinating. That makes nineteen to ten." David and Hook start pacing on the sidelines, "Come on, Mate! We've got payment on the line!" Emma stands next to Killian and pushes him out of the way, "Two more shots, Reggie! You got this!" Regina promptly stops the ball from bouncing as she hears the younger woman cheer her on. "Dear, if you ever refer to me as 'Reggie' again, you are going to lose your vocal cords in quite a painful manner." Emma gulped, "Two more shots, _Your Majesty_! You got this!" Her Majesty smirks and returns to the game, dribbling easily around the thief. However, when she lets go of the ball for the shot, Robin raises his hand and reaches for the ball. Regina then stands jaw slacked at the man she loves standing there with the ball in his palm held to the sky. His laughter brings her out of her shock and she jumps on his back, reaching with all she had for the ball. "I believe this is considered a foul, Milady." She considers her options for a moment before reaching around to kiss him square on the lips. His eyes begin to close as hers crease open to watch the hand holding the ball lower just enough for her to grab it. Snow quietly chuckled at her stepmother's actions, "That was clever." Regina jumps off the stunned man's back and dribbles to the three-point arch. She takes her shot, willing it to go in. _Swoosh! _Emma and Snow hug while David holds baby Neal and Killian slouches against the wall. "I told you that I never lose," she smirked at Robin. "You did warn me. So, what shall your prize be, then? First shower?" The queen slid her arms around his waist and leaned in to his ear, "I was thinking we could both get first shower."

"That was awesome!" Henry exclaimed as he and Roland ran up to their parents, "Mom, you should go pro!" Roland latched on to his father, "Papa, you didn't do so good. Regina kept taking the ball from you," the boy turned to his stepmother, "I thought you loved Papa." Regina chuckled and took Roland from Robin's arms; "I love your papa with all my heart, honey; just as I love you and Henry. We were only playing a game. There are no hard feelings, right dear?" Her husband wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned in for a kiss, "None at all, my love." Henry stood in front of his mom and allowed Roland to hop on his back, "It's just a little love and basketball, man."

"Shall we go shower, then, love?" Robin whispered in her ear. Regina smiled and looked up at him, "We shall, indeed."


End file.
